wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Assorted Shipping by Willow
Spoiler Alert! Spoiler Alert! Spoiler Alert! Spoiler Alert! Spoiler Alert! And so on and so forth. So I have an assorted generator that I'll use to write various ships. Please enjoy! A hint to ships to come: Smoulder x Coral (Smoural), Qibli x Fatespeaker (Qiblispeaker) Any comments or suggestions? Turtle and Fierceteeth (Turtleteeth) Turtle's POV Turtle watched as the new set of students arrived at Jade Mountain, a familiar sinking feeling where he thought his heart was. Kinkajou wasn't there. The boisterous young RainWing had decided that she would rather stay at the rainforest and attend the school there, after she said that being around Turtle was too hard ever since Anemone had enchanted her. Actually, her real words had been, "I don't know what to think and I'm just so annoyed right now but that's okay I just need some time away." Some time away. Turtle had merely nodded and clenched his jaw to hide the tears that were threatening to spill onto his face. He hadn't realized that by some time away, Kinkajou had meant a year. A full year. So he miserably watched. There was a new SkyWing and two NightWings, while a cluster of excited SandWings stood to one side, their barbed tails curled neatly. No RainWings. Dejectedly, he turned around and made his way back to the cave. Fierceteeth's POV Jade Mountain was a joke that Queen Glory pulled on her. As soon as Fierceteeth and the other NightWings had returned from Darkstalker's short - but epic - rule, the RainWing had sent Fierceteeth and Mightyclaws to the school. Academy. Prison. Whatever word you liked. And it was windy and boring and stupid and pointless. Fierceteeth grouched her way to Fatespeaker, who eyed her as warily as a dragon like Fatespeaker could. "You're new here!" the young NightWing squealed. "Oh, oh, let me guess your name!" She clenched her eyes shut, and Fierceteeth thought she saw Fatespeaker crack open an eye at the list. "Moonwatcher!" "What?" "Oh, that's not it." Fatespaker blinked her eyes open and grinned at Fierceteeth. "I'm just kidding. You're Fierceteeth, right?" "What do you think?" Fierceteeth growled, sweeping past her as majestically as she could. And then she saw the SeaWing. He was...actually, he was kind of adorable. Fierceteeth wasn't the kind of dragon to moon over sloths and scavengers, but there was something about him that entered 11/10 of the cuteness scale. He was just sitting there, too, his emerald scales flashing in the light... That's a SeaWing, Fierceteeth snarled inwardly, averting her gaze. He wouldn't like me anyways. She organized her thoughts as best she could and walked past him, purposefully not looking into his eyes and instead focusing her gaze straight ahead. Sunny poked her head through the entrance of one of the caves. "Fierceteeth," she said. "A word, please?" Fierceteeth rolled her eyes and ducked into the cave, just to see the stunted SandWing give her a stern look. "I don't want any misbehaviour, okay? We're giving this a shot, and if it doesn't work..." "I'll be fine," Fierceteeth hissed at her, tail lashing. Who did she think she was, bossing a NightWing around? Sooner or later that was going to catch up to her. Turtle's POV The NightWing was in the class with him. She looks sick, almost, Turtle thought, flicking his wings to avoid hitting another SeaWing in the head. The NightWing had chafed scales and a gaunt face, so that bones jutted around her eyes and nose. Her talons were wickedly sharp, though, and she looked vaguely uneasy and irritable. Mostly irritable. Oh, and she had to sit right next to him, thanks to Webs. "I don't want to hear any complaining," Webs said pompously, sitting behind his desk with a sheaf of scrolls in front of him. "Arranged seating is the perfect way to teach order in the classroom." Webs commenced his lesson, so that it went through one ear and out the other. Turtle sighed and flicked his tail, and then he caught sight of some movement. A rough sketch in the desk. The NightWing was literally carving in the desk with her talons, but she was doing it so skillfully and subtly that no one else noticed. Turtle stared at the SeaWing that she was drawing, and he realized that it was Webs. "You shouldn't be doing that," he said in a whisper, trying to cover his laughs. The NightWing flicked her tail and rolled her eyes. "Who cares?" She flexed her talons, then added, "Blah blah blah," in large letters by the SeaWing's muzzle. "Fierceteeth? Turtle? What did I just say?" Webs asked, peering at them sternly. The eyes of all the students turned to look at them. "Tectonic plates?" Fierceteeth tried. "You were stating that Darkstalker was rumoured to be taken down by an enchanted object of Fathom's design," Turtle said, as pompously as he could. Webs retreated with a satisfied look on his face. Fierceteeth's POV After the drone-a-thon, Fierceteeth had to try and avoid the rest of her winglet. It wasn't easy, because they were everywhere: giggling, chatting, and being foolish. She hissed at a SandWing and nearly clawed a placid RainWing after tripping over both of them. Couldn't they watch where they put their blundering talons? And then she ran into the library. And her brother. She had heard that Starflight had been blinded, but she didn't know that that had been true until she saw that bandages for herself. Starflight flicked his ears forwards. "Who's there?" he asked cautiously. Your sister, who should've had your destiny. "Fierceteeth," she answered. "I'm just kind of lost right now." She glowered at him, glad to finally glower at someone, and then Turtle walked in and ruined everything that was good about that glower because she wanted to smile and she hated that nice feeling that was blooming inside of her when she saw him...! "Oh, Fierceteeth," Turtle said, flicking his tail awkwardly. "I didn't know you liked the library." "I don't," Fierceteeth said. "I don't even like reading." She sniffed at her brother and flexed her talons. That was easier than looking at him. And safer. Not that she cared about him. It was just that if they were on the battlefield she would choose to be on his side. Maybe. Turtle broke into her thoughts. "That's just sad," he said, with genuine sympathy in his expression. "What about hunting? Do you like hunting?" "What about battle training? Is there any battle training?" Fierceteeth asked. "I don't think so," Turtle answered. "Starflight?" The blind librarian sighed. "Thanks for finally remembering me," he said. "No, we don't have battle training." He set his talons on the desk as if that ended the conversation. Turtle blinked, and then little patterns lit up along his tail and his snout, as if an idea had just popped into his head. "If you want to, we can go flying for a little while," he said. Fierceteeth glared at her brother because that made her feel good, and then she turned to face Turtle. "Sure." Ugh, that stupid warm feeling was back again. Turtle's POV If Turtle had thought he was bad at flying, obviously he had never flown with Fierceteeth. The young NightWing had to stop often to drink some water and rest, but otherwise she seemed to be enjoying it. She was actually really pretty, though, when the sunlight fanned across her black scales. But it also made Turtle sad, to see how bony and scrawny she really was. They flipped through the air, enjoying the wind in their faces, and then Turtle said, "We should probably start heading back." "Whyyyyyyy?" Fierceteeth dipped her talons in the water as they skimmed over it, leaving a trail of ripples in her wake. (I can continue this ship later, but I think I'm going to start on a new one) :) Riptide and Bromeliad (Ripliad) Riptide's POV Riptide scoured the rainforest, but he didn't see Tsunami. His heart beat anxiously for his friend as the RainWing who had joined him flipped through the air, swinging from branch to branch. "You don't need to look so worried," Bromeliad said, claws digging into the bark of a particularly big tree as she watched him. "She's probably fine." Riptide sighed. "Probably." But probably wasn't definitely. Bromeliad's POV The SeaWing was so nice to her, unlike anyone else. He was a light blue, a blue that Bromeliad adored as soon as she saw him, and his eyes were kind and dark. After fifteen minutes, Bromeliad decided that she liked him, and after another two, she decided that she really, really liked him. "Riptide?" she asked, and the SeaWing turned to look at her. "Shouldn't we head back?" "A few more minutes, okay?" he asked. His eyes scanned the trees and Bromeliad thought sourly, I wish I had someone like that. Someone who actually cared about me. Her scales turned an unpleasant pea-green, which she changed instantly in embarrassment to a purple splashed with lighter pinks and blues. She glanced at Riptide, who was too busy looking for Tsunami to notice her. Did he even remember her name? Riptide's POV Glory paced in front of him and Bromeliad, her tail lashing. "Still no Tsunami?" she asked. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Riptide said, bowing. "I couldn't find her." The sadness in his voice filled Bromeliad with sympathy. Glory placed a set of talons on Riptide's shoulder. "She's probably fine, okay?" she said. "We're going to find her, and then I'll claw her and tie her to a tree to make sure she never abandons us again." Riptide sighed. Bromeliad rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Um. Would you like me to show Riptide to the fruit pile?" "No, thank you," Riptide said hastily. Fruit was the last thing he needed right now. "Can I keep looking?" "No," Glory said, sucking in a breath before jumping off of the pavilion. She swooped past them and continued. "You can start again in the morning. I don't want you wearing yourself out." She glanced at Bromeliad. "And you, what were you doing, bothering him the entire way?" Riptide sighed. "She wasn't bothering me." I really need to focus on finding Tsunami! his heart screamed at his mind. I can't just stay here and sleep while she's in trouble! "I just needed a guide. Can I please, please keep looking for Tsunami?" Glory sighed. "Two hours of sleep, and then you can." Before Riptide could argue any more, she swooped off into the hazy distance, where the moons were just beginning to rise. Bromeliad's POV Next morning, Bromeliad was extremely, and awfully, in love. With a SeaWing. A particular SeaWing who never glanced her way. But he was just so nice, and sweet, and he never stopped looking for Tsunami. Until, that is, when Bromeliad spotted her. "I see her!" she said, pointing to a patch of dark blue scales. Riptide swooped towards her, and it was obvious that she was not in good condition. Her tongue lolled from her mouth and her scales were off colour. She weakly raised her head. "Riptide?" "Tsunami!" Riptide said. He glanced at Bromeliad, who was swooping around them. "Bromeliad, do you know why she's so sick?" His eyes were full of pleading. Even if Bromeliad felt resentment towards her rival, she inhaled slowly. "I think she's poisoned," she said after a moment. "Look at this tree. The fruits are extremely toxic." She pointed with a claw to the clusters of berries that grew along the branches. "What should we do?" Riptide asked, gripping Tsunami tighter so that she didn't fall off of the branch and onto the rainforest floor. "I'll get a healer," Bromeliad said. "Try getting her to drink water." She vanished in a flash of scales, racing towards the rainforest village. Riptide's POV Tsunami made a steady recovery. Apparently she had been lost during a patrol, and, exhausted, had eaten some of what the healers called 'poisonions.' They had clucked their tongues reprovingly at the sight of the fruit stains along her talons and muzzle. Bromeliad was waiting outside, watching the moons. She looked...beautiful. Her wings were folded neatly along her back while ripples of blue and white cascaded along her scales. Riptide sucked in a breath and joined her. "Thank you for finding her," he said. Bromeliad glanced at him. "Oh. You're welcome." "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." But clearly she was not fine. Her voice was choked and he thought he saw something shining fall from one of her eyes. "Are you...are you crying?" Riptide's heart sped up. Crying, he didn't not know how to deal with. Fighting, yes. Hunting, yes. Crying, not in the slightest. Bromeliad wiped her eyes. "No." "Phew." Bromeliad gave a watery laugh. "Actually, thank you," she said. "No one's ever been really nice to me." "Really?" Riptide asked in disbelief. "Yes," the RainWing said. She tilted her head to survey the moons and a smile quirked her mouth. "You're my first real friend." "I'm your first real friend?" Wow, he didn't feel like her friend. He wasn't even that nice to her. Bromeliad's eyes were shining in the moonslight. And then she twined her tail with his. (I think I might add more to this one eventually, but I'll get started on the next, because I am on a roll right now because basically my brain is going ship ship ship ship!) Tsunami and Deathbringer (Tsunamibringer) Tsunami's POV Tsunami flexed her webbed talons, trying not to slash them across the RainWings' faces. They were incompetent - a word that she head proudly learned from Starflight - and made her want to scream. A flurry of wings sounded from around her and she glanced up to see Deathbringer, carrying two large sacks. "Training going good?" he asked. "As good as it's ever going - hey, you, I didn't say that you could stop!" Tsunami shouted. The hapless RainWing stumbled and his scales flashed green with fear. Tsunami breathed through her nose and turned back to Deathbringer. "Yeah, I'm doing great. And you?" "Queen Glory wants us to talk to Queen Coral about trade negotiations," Deathbringer said instead of answering. He rolled his dark eyes. "Apparently you have to come with me, for some reason." "Ooooooooo," Tsunami said. "Let's hurry, before I claw someone's stupid face off." She bared her teeth at another RainWing, who had turned purple and was watching a bright butterfly. Deathbringer laughed, and then he launched into the air. "Good idea," he said, swooping around her so that his shadow flicked along the ground. "We have to take a detour to Jade Mountain, though, to drop off new rainforest fruits for the RainWings." He tossed her one of the sacks he was carrying, and she got it. It was cool and heavy. She didn't know if she would be able to fly the entire way with this thing in her talons. They launched into the air in a flurry of debris. The RainWings waved goodbye, looking slightly sad that their general was gone. Deathbringer's POV Deathbringer realized that Tsunami had a personality that was a lot like Glory's. She was stubborn, hilarious, and - he would never say this aloud - she was actually kind of pretty. In a tough, menacing, scary way. They reached Jade Mountain, where Sunny was waiting with Starflight and Fatespeaker. "I haven't seen the two of you in forever," Sunny said, an enormous grin on her face. "Two weeks," Deathbringer said, giving her the fruit. "Two weeks is not forever." He heard Tsunami stifle a laugh and he felt a burst of his pleasure in his chest. Sunny gave him an amused look. Tsunami massaged her talons afterwards, glancing ruefully at Deathbringer through the heavy fog that enshrouded them. "My claws still hurt after carrying that," she said. Deathbringer looked at her and quickly looked away again. "We should be approaching the Kingdom of Sea." Tsunami's tongue flicked. "I taste salt, so yeah, you're right." She flicked her tail so that she tilted to the left, veering towards the shady mass that was a mountain. Deathbringer hurriedly followed her. "We should probably rest, though. It's kind of a long flight to the new Summer Palace." "Peacemaker said some of the SeaWings are still living at the old Summer Palace," Deathbringer said, lighting on the rocky slopes of the mountain. "I wonder-" "Deathbringer!" Tsunami screeched. He jumped into the air in time to see a powerful NightWing bearing towards Tsunami, his black talons outstretched. Deathbringer roared and launched forwards, slashing his claws across the NightWing's face. Blood beaded around his snout, staining Deathbringer's claws crimson. The NightWing rolled to one side to avoid Tsunami, and then he whipped his tail through the air and cracked it against Tsunami's head. The SeaWing tumbled to the rocks, unconcious. Deathbringer roared again and slashed across the NightWing's muzzle and eyes. "I was rescuing you!" the NightWing snarled, blinking away blood. "That's a SeaWing! Our enemy!" "Tsunami is not my enemy," Deathbringer growled. He scratched the NightWing one more time, and then the blundering dragon lifted his wings and jumped into the air. "You have to choose a side someday!" he spat, before racing towards the hazy peaks of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. Deathbringer watched him go, and then he turned back to Tsunami. Her head was bleeding, and there was a long gash that stretched across one of her eyes. "We won, right?" Tsunami asked. "We did," Deathbringer said. He touched her face gingerly with one of his talons. "Does that hurt?" "No, but can we go and pound that squidbrain to pulp?" "You're feeling okay, then," Deathbringer said, trying not to let his worry show through his voice. Tsunami's POV They had to return to the rainforest after that. The healers declared that Tsunami wouldn't be able to see out of that eye again and had given her soothing medicines. Afterwards, Tsunami decided to accept the fact that she was blinded in one eye. She turned her head so that Deathbringer could see her good eye. "Good morning." "Are you okay?" he asked. "Wait, no, stupid question. Are you better?" "Somewhat." She rested her head on the sweet smelling leaves that cushioned her scales. Deathbringer hesitated, and then he sat, wrapping his tail neatly around his claws. "When will you be allowed to leave the healers' hut?" "I don't know. It doesn't matter anyways." Tsunami heard her voice getting choked. "I-I won't be able to fight, or hunt. The healers said that I'm deaf in this ear, too. A-And Riptide won't visit." "What?" "Riptide won't visit. He said that he's too busy." Tsunami dug her claws in the leaves, imagining that they were Riptide's scales. Deathbringer blinked at her. "I was wondering..." Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (WillowandtheWoof) Category:Fanfictions